The present invention relates to medical electrical leads, generally, and more particularly to implantable medical leads employing multiple conductors.
Typically, implantable medical leads carrying multiple conductors have either employed lead bodies formed of extruded, multiple lumen tubing or have employed a coaxial structure, in which single lumen tubes are mounted coaxially around one another to define multiple lumens in which conductors may be located.